Chat Logs
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke having a conversation over MSN. It's pretty lame, but potentially funny. Mild Sasunaru


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.. or story lines.. sadly.. TT

A/N: So, yeah. I was bored. That pretty much sums up the origin of this little story.

- foxboy has signed on-

- avenger has signed on-

foxboy says: HEY SASSUUUU! sup?

avenger says: rolls eyes nothing Dobe. and my name is SASUKE. SA-SU-KE.

foxboy says: hey, don't call me that... make your username more happy!

avenger says: why should I?

avenger says: i see yours is still the same.. totally predictable, lol.

foxboy: what, should it be catboy or something? not likely.

- mednin has signed on-

- mednin has been invited into the conversation by foxboy-

foxboy says: HEY SAKURA-CHAAAN!

mednin says: ah! oh, hey Naruto-kun.

mednin says: Hello Sasuke-kun! (L)

avenger says: hey. what's up?

foxboy says: oi! how come you ask her that and not me! pout

mednin says: Oh, not much Sasuke-kun. Just taking a break from studying You?

avenger says: because DOBE, you're annoying me.

avenger says: nice. Yeah, same. Taking a break from training.

foxboy says: argh. fin.

foxboy says: fine

mednin says: Sasuke-kun, I was thinking... did you want to do something tonight?

avenger says: Sorry, I have plans.

foxboy says: Hey, Hey, Sakura-chan, I'm free!

mednin says: Really Sasuke-kun? Where?

mednin says: NO NARUTO! Stop asking me! 

foxboy says: damn...

avenger says: I just have some plans.

mednin says: Alright then. Maybe some other time?

avenger says: Sure..

foxboy says: Kakashi-sensai just signed in!

avenger says: big whoop. And it's sensEI not sensai you idiot.

foxboy says: well SOOOORY mr. perfect. 

avenger says: damn straight.

foxboy says: which you AREN'T!

avenger says: what the hell is that supposed to mean.

foxboy says: HAH! stuuupid.

foxboy says: it means what it means. it also says why you won't go out with Sakura-chan.

foxboy says: HAHAHA

avenger says: i have plans alright?

foxboy says: yeah, wiht who? Kiba? LMAO

avenger says: i hate you. you'be tter be glad you're at your house rightn ow.. safe away from me.

foxboy says: pfft. whatever. wow, mr. perfect made some typose!

avenger says: Naruto. You're an idiot.

-foxboy has changed his/her name to SASUKELOVESME!-

SASUKELOVESME! says: haha no I'm not.

avenger: didn't I JUST say that I hated you? change your name. NOW

SASUKELOVESME! says: fat chance.

-avenger has changed his/her name to I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI!-

SASUKELOVESME! says: ooh, I'm so scred now..

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: scred? what the hell is that?

SASUKELOVESME! says: screw you.

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: I bet you'd love to wouldn't you? and where the hell did Sakura go..

mednin says: sorry guys, I'm back I had to ask Kakashi-sensei a question.

mednin says: woah, did I miss something?

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: no not really, just Naruto being his usual dumbass self.

SASUKELOVESME! says: no I wouldn't love to screw you Sasu-tard and he's being a bigger dumbass.

mednin says: sigh you two are hopeless. just get over your sexual tension for one another and kiss already. it would help us all, god knows we need it.

SASUKELOVESME! says: o0

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: o0

SASUKELOVESME! says: uh, hah, Sakura-chan, I think you might be off there...

-mednin has signed off-

SASUKELOVESME! says: damn her and her ninja-like getaways! wait, she IS a ninja! HAHA

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: s.. sexual tension? that's so ridiculous.. I thought Sakura was smarter than this...

-SASUKELOVESME! has changed his/her name to foxboy-

foxboy says: yeah really. how the hell could ANYONE be attracted to you, mr. has-duck-butt-for-hair.

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: wow, i knew your powers of observation were low, but really... have you even SEEN the mob of fancrazies that attack me every day? and my hair is fine.

foxboy says: change your name. it offends me 

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: it's supposed to you tard.

foxboy says: well then change it!

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: no.

-foxboy has changed his/her name to I wanna screw Sasuke up the ass-

I wanna screw Sasuke up the ass says: hah.

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: WHAT THE HELL NARUTO o0

I wanna screw Sasuke up the ass says: meh. i always knew Sakura was smart.

I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! says: o0

I wanna screw Sasuke up the ass says: oh c'mon you un-ninja, admit it.

-I hate Naruto with a passion. DIE BY MY KUNAI! has changed his/her name to Sakura, was it that obvious...?-

Sakura, was it that obvious...? says: TT

I wanna screw Sasuke up the ass says: see? not too hard. now get your ass over here now.

- Sakura, was it that obvious...? has signed off-

-I wanna screw Sasuke up the ass has signed off-


End file.
